


Like son, like father

by Perlmutt



Series: Moments of life, love and laughter  -  Stony Oneshots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comedy, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peter is Steve's and Tony's adopted son, Spideypool mentioned if you squint, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, this is literally just pure family fluff and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Peter is Tony's and Steve's adopted son, the Superhusbands are happy with their crazy Avengers family. Over the time the team notices how much the teen resembles Tony. Five little demonstrations and the one where it goes the other way round.*just fluff and my first 5+1enjoy!





	Like son, like father

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first 5+1, please go easy on me! <3  
i hope you like the fluff, i was in the mood to write something and wanted to share it. feel free to tell me what you liked or where i have to improve or if you have another idea for more fluff. thank you so much!
> 
> (not beta'ed, english is not my mother language, sorry for spelling errors!)

1.

The first time they noticed, it was more of a coincidence. Tony was doing Tony-things in the kitchen in the middle of the afternoon, nobody really bothered to ask why he was taking apart the microwave or why he apparently tried to install a laser cuter at the same time. Judging by the really dark bags under his eyes and the state of his grease stained shirt, it was obvious that he hadn't slept in the last three days. Clint continued munching his afternoon snack (sandwiches with cheese, tomatoes, tuna and curry), Natasha was reading a Russian novel on the couch in the common living room, Bruce sat beside her reading a science magazine. Thor had accompanied Steve down to the gym for their daily sparring session. It became weird when suddenly Peter sauntered in, barely able to stand on his own feet, yawning and obviously dead tired. He dumped a bunch of wires on the dining table in the kitchen a few feet away from Tony and the microwave and started to turn the toaster around to look into every crack. Clint stopped his chewing, blinked a few times, turned around to go to the couch and ignored the feeling that the tower might explode in the next hour if he didn't interfere right then and there. It was Tony and it was Peter. Both tired as fuck and maybe a little bit manic, referring to the glint in the eyes of both father and son. The archer sat down on the other side of Natasha, who only raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at the disgusting choice of snack. Clint wordlessly nodded towards the kitchen and smirked around a bite of tuna. Bruce looked up and the three of them turned around. Tony was putting the microwave back together, though it now resembled a Transformer and Peter had managed to add something to the toaster that looked like it would let a Pokemon appear at some point out of nowhere. The assassins and the doctor exchanged a long look. The faint chattering in the hallway announced the return of Steve and Thor and the two of them stopped in the doorway when they caught sight of the kitchen. Questioning gazes were directed to the three Avengers on the couch at the spectacle there. All of them chuckled quietly and all Clint said was a silent “Like father, like son”.

.oOo.

2.

It was a bet, a stupid bet with Clint that escalated. The high-as-hell heels were really uncomfortable, so Tony had decided to wear the red and black murder weapons with two different socks that he had found between Steve's clothes. Clint was laughing his ass off, Natasha grinned (which was an equivalent of a howling laughter in her case), Bruce was smirking behind his glasses and Thor was openly confused. Steve was beet red, which didn't help the situation at hand. His husband was walking through the common rooms of the Avengers tower on Pepper's high heels as if he was born with them. Swinging his backside along with his secure steps, he strode through the rooms like they were red carpets in Hollywood for his personal use. The wiggle of his ass and the lascivious grin he shot Steve were probably illegal. Right in that moment when Tony exited the room to go back to the workshop, Peter entered the scene. His Spider-Man suit was hanging loosely from his hand and he greeted the team with a tired nod. Nobody, literally nobody, spared a second glance to the suit or the dirty state of Peter's schoolbag. The only thing they had eyes for were the purple and kind of ugly high heels he was wearing at the moment. The audience watched in silence as the teen opened the fridge, pulled a bottle of diet coke out and grabbed a bag of Doritos. Just then he apparently noticed the various states of shock on his family members faces. The only explanation they got was a short “Lost a bet to Wade” before Peter went down the hallway to go to his own room to prepare his school stuff for the next day. Steve was probably the most shocked to see his boy dressed like this. He turned around to ask the others if this might have been a hallucination, but the obviously flashed atmosphere crunched his hopes. Bruce was the first to gather himself again. He shook his head with a wide grin, picked up his teacup from the kitchen counter and left the stunned silence with a quiet “Like father, like son”.

.oOo.

3.

There were two reason why there was a high tech coffee machine in the common kitchen, one in the lab, one in the garage and one in the library. (Steve had banned the Rancilio from the workshop, so Tony would need to come out of his engineering cave from time to time.) Reason number one: Tony. Reason number two: Peter. The amount of coffee beans the father-son duo consumed weekly was probably the same as a Starbucks near the main railroad station. Natasha was sprawled over the couch in front of the TV and watched one of her favorite reality shows, one that she would deny watching until her dying day, when Tony balanced three cups, filled to the brim with coffee, from the kitchen to the elevator.

“Care to share, shell-head?”, she asked the inventor. He grunted something unintelligible and continued his slow walk. She threw a pillow at his back and he cursed when a bit of the hot fluid slightly burned his hand. It was about an hour after Tony's exit that Peter strolled in, eyes glued to the screen of his cellphone. One cup of coffee in each hand, he left the kitchen shortly after. Natasha tried her luck again.

“Care to share, web-head?” She smirked and knew the answer she would get. Peter mumbled something in response. He managed to dodge the pillow that was aimed for his head. His aunt laughed as Peter cursed colorful when the steaming hot coffee came in contact with the skin of his hand. She grinned to no one in particular and turned back to her show, a smirk still on her lips. “Like father, like son.”

.oOo.

4.

Weekly movie night was an established event in the Avengers tower. It began with Tony and Bruce watching Ghost Busters and joking about the used technology. Then Clint and Natasha joined and with them the range of movies increased. Amidst the battle for Minas Tirith they were interrupted by Thor announcing to join them in order to learn about the great battles of Midgard. Tony convinced Steve to tag along and promised to teach him some things about pop culture reference. Steve was sure after the first time, that he would never be able to eat a Quarter Pounder with cheese, a Big Mac or french fries again without thinking of Nick Fury in Amsterdam. When Peter became part of their family, so became the discussion about various Star Wars movies an almost weekly occurrence. Steve was convinced that eleven was too young for someone to know everything about an intergalactic war. Tony just smiled and ruffled the brown strands of their adopted son. Seven years later and weekly movie night was still a thing. Steve sat on the couch with an enormous bowl of popcorn in his lap and was sandwiched between his husband and his fifteen year old son. On his right was Tony in sweatpants, an old MIT tee and bare feet. On his left was Peter in jeans, Wade's sweater and two different socks. Both of them were leaning against the soldier's shoulders, fast asleep. Darth Vader was about to bring Luke Skywalker to the Emperor when the two sleeping brunettes awoke simultaneously.

“Did you two sleep well?” He asked them smiling fondly.

“I wasn't asleep.” Peter yawned and Tony mumbled a short “Only relaxed my eyes for a moment”.

Steve and the rest of the team that was lounging in different positions all over the living room shared a long look. Thor was the one who broke the comfortable silence. “Aye, I believe the Lady Natasha has told me that in Midgard this is what humans call 'like father, like son'.”

.oOo.

5.

“Tony? Sweetheart, did you see my black sweatpants? I was sure I put them on the dresser yesterday.” Steve mumbled. He just came back from an exhausting meeting with Fury and Hill and all he wanted to do now, was to grab his husband and cuddle away the still lingering stress on the couch with the love of his life in his arms. And maybe a cup of hot chocolate. “Tony?”

“I'm sorry babe, I'll be there in a minute!” Came the faint response from the vague direction of their private kitchen. A minute later, said genius sauntered in, tablet in one hand and candy bar in the other. The hem of his pants was dragging over the floor. “What's up, babe?”

“Tony I can't find my...” He trailed off when his gaze fell on the pants Tony was wearing. His black sweatpants to be precise. He put his hands on his hips and raised one eyebrow, smirking. “… sweatpants.”

“Ooops...” Tony had at least the decency to look sheepish for a second before he grinned widely. “Can't help it. They're comfy and smell like you.” He crossed the room and pressed a kiss to Steve's lips.

“Well if you put it like that...” He kissed Tony back. “Can you at least tell me where my green hoodie is?”

“I'm innocent!” Tony promised. He threw the tablet on the bed behind them. “Have you asked Peter?”

“Not yet.” He put his arms around Tony's waist and raised his head from Tony's alluring lips to look at the doorway. “Peter? Peter, can you come here for a second, please?”

They heard a shuffling from down the hallway and Peter answered while he was still walking towards the bedroom of his parents. “What's up, Pops? Problems with your phone again?” He popped his head around the corner and leaned in the doorway facing his parents. He had a Batman comic in his hands and wore a green hoodie that hung over his slim frame like a blanket. Might be because it was Steve's.

“Nope, no problems. Only that I apparently have to ask JARVIS to install GPS in all my clothes, since I'm obviously surrounded by wardrobe thieves.” Steve laughed at the looks on the faces of Tony and Peter and buried his nose in Tony's brown locks. “Like father, like son.”

.oOo.

+1

“Peter is becoming a second Tony.” Clint snickered where he sat at the kitchen table with Natasha, Bruce, Thor and Steve. It was a sunny Wednesday and they were eating breakfast together. Thor was eating his beloved poptarts, Bruce sipped his herbal tea and Clint, Natasha and Steve ate the mountain of pancakes that Steve had made. Peter and Tony were both still in their bedrooms, hurriedly putting on clothes and trying to tame their bedhair. Both of them had managed to ignore their alarm clocks and were now running late for school and business meetings.

“They are really alike and Peter kind of picks up a lot of Tony's habits, good and bad.” Steve mused over a cup of coffee. “Though Tony is doing the same with Peter's quirks.”

“Really? Do you have an example on that one, Steve?” Bruce asked over his own pancake.

Steve took a look at the designer clock on the wall. “You'll see for yourself. Should be a minute at most.”

The other team members on the table exchanged curious glances and waited patiently. Suddenly Peter burst into the kitchen, jacket under his arms, schoolbag over only one shoulder. He shoved a granola bar and a bottle of orange juice in his backpack and a blank toast in his mouth. His eyes were glued to the screen of his cellphone.

“Good morning Peter. Be careful on your way to school, don't get distracted by you phone again.” Steve greeted the teenage whirlwind. The rest of the team watched closely what would happen next. Peter turned around to look at his Pops with unfocused eyes, when he ran face first into the floor to ceiling glass that partly separated the kitchen and the living room. The team members chuckled into their breakfast and mumbled something about young people and cellphones. Peter held his throbbing nose, glared at the offending glass and threw an affirmative over his shoulder. Then he was out of the room. It took only two minutes for Tony to enter the kitchen in a similar state as his son. His dress shirt wasn't buttoned up correclty and his tie hung loosely from his neck. He as well shoved a granola bar and a bottle of orange juice into the briefcase he was carrying. He came to the breakfast table where the team was sitting and watching him, pressed a kiss to his husbands cheek, stole a blank toast and pulled his phone out of his pocket to intently stare at it.

“Good morning, love. Be careful on your way to SI, don't get distracted by your phone again.” Steve repeated the same greeting. Tony was about to exit the room when he turned around to respond to his worried husband, when he as well ran face first into the same glass wall as Peter mere minutes before. Tony groaned and held his red forehead. He glared at the glass and then at the team, muttered an answer and was gone. Once the five remaining team members were alone they couldn't suppress their laughter anymore. Even Natasha was openly laughing and Thor dropped his poptart to hold onto his belly. Clint almost fell from his chair and Bruce had to put off his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“JARVIS, please tell me you recorded this.” Clint managed, still wheezing.

“I have indeed, Agent Barton.” The AI answered dutifully. “It is saved in the separate files for private family memories.”

“Thanks, J.” Steve smiled into his coffee, a loving grin on his lips thinking about Tony and Peter. “Like son, like father.”

**Author's Note:**

> End note to clear up confusion:  
The first movie night happened, and seven years after that Peter is fifteen. Means the first movie night happened when Peter was 8 and wasn't part of the family back then. I hope this clears things up! :)
> 
> Also, just got myself a Twitter Account. Come and visit me if you want, I'm always up for some chitchat. ♡  
https://twitter.com/Perlmutt_Pearl?s=09


End file.
